Doki Doki Futanari Club
by The Digger
Summary: Sayori has a little... problem. Well, no, not a little problem at all. A big one, actually. One that can only be solved by the Literature Club; a club that's not at all what it seems. Warning: lots and lots of futanari smut! Please. let me know if you want to read more!


**So…. Yeah, this is a weird little experiment I'm trying out. I got a random burst of inspiration recently, and decided 'why the hell not?', and wrote…. This thing!**

 **I would love to know your thoughts about this story, and especially if you want to see more of it! If I'm inspired to do more, I certainly will do more! ^^**

 _"_ _No! Stop! P-please go down!"_

With a very tough pop quiz being handed out today in class, everyone in the room was struggling, but no one more so than Sayori, who had dropped her pencil on the floor, both hands over her skirt, as she felt a very tight pain… 'down there.'

This was a problem she frequently suffered from, but normally, she had a pretty good handle on it; even though it meant she was late for school almost every day, she tended to this problem every morning, and usually, her methods were successful.

But, just like you can sometimes forget to brush your teeth, Sayori sometimes forgot to tend to her not-so-little problem in the morning, and today, unfortunately, was one of those days. She sighed, knowing there was nothing she could do, and returned to her test.

However, the longer the test went on, the harder it became to actually concentrate on the test, and instead on the embarrassing pain under her skirt.

"E-excuse me?" She raised her hand. She knew this wasn't the most dignified way of handling it, but what other choice did she have. "May I use the restroom?"

"No bathroom breaks until after the test." The teacher stated flatly, much to Sayori's dismay.

 _"_ _Aw, come on! This is an emergency!"_ She thought desperately. She crossed her legs uncomfortably, wishing that someone could understand the struggle she was suffering through.

"Pst. Hey," Someone whispered right behind her. "Sayori? Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah, Monika, I-I think I'll be okay…" Sayori fidgeted.

 _RIIIIIP!_

Sayori froze, wishing beyond any reasonable hope that whatever ripped was not what she thought had just ripped. She peeked down, to see something rather large bulging out against her skirt, and she squealed, desperate to cover up her embarrassing little secret.

"Oh dear…" Monika whispered sympathetically. She tapped Sayori on the shoulder. "Come see me after class. I think I might know a way to help you out."

Sayori looked back at her curiously.

"How?"

"Later." Monika whispered hastily, returning to her test, as she noticed the teacher walking by.

When the test was over, and the final bell rang, Sayori sighed, waiting for everybody else to clear out of the classroom, before she left, as her problem hadn't shrunk since it'd ripped through her panties.

 _"_ _That was my favorite pair, too!"_ She whimpered, as she slumped over her desk.

"Sayori?" Monika spoke up, standing directly over her. "How'd you do?"

"Not good." Sayori muttered, fidgeting her fingers. "I know that I bombed that test so badly…!"

"Distracted by your little… 'problem?'" Monika teased. She looked down at Sayori's skirt, which bore an all too noticeable bulge, no matter how hard Sayori tried to hide it. "I can relate."

"Huh?" Sayori blinked.

"I think I know just the thing that could help you out." Monika smiled. "Do you want to join the literature club?"

"….Huh?" Sayori blinked again.

"Come with me!" Monika giggled. She grabbed Sayori's hand, and led her out of the now almost totally emptied classroom. She looked down, to see that the bulge in Sayori's skirt was even larger than she'd imagined. "Oh my…"

"S-stop!" Sayori whined. "Don't look! It's… it's embarrassing!"

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself." Monika admitted sheepishly. "After all, I'm the same as you."

"You're…. you are?!" Sayori said, not fully understanding what Monika was talking about, until she realized… "Wait, you are?!"

"I can't show you here, of course," Monika chuckled. "But yes." She stopped at the door to one of the club rooms, and turned to face Sayori, with a very, very serious face.

"I should warn you," She said, looking past Sayori. "You may or may not like what you see. If you're not comfortable with what this club is really about, I suggest you turn back now, because you're about to reach the point of no return."

"What?" Sayori looked over her shoulder, as she noticed that Monika seemed to be looking past her. However, there was nothing, and nobody, behind her but a window. "Wh-what are you talking about."

"Oh, never mind." Monika chuckled. "Come on in, and make yourself at home."

She pushed the door open, and immediately upon looking inside the club room, Sayori gasped.

Yuri, one of her classmates, was standing completely naked, the pieces of her school uniform strewn all over the room. She moaned erotically as she held one of her large breasts cupped under one hand, while the other was held behind the head of her other classmate, Natsuki, who was sitting on her knees, her mouth full of…

Sayori held both hands tightly over her mouth, hardly able to believe what she was seeing.

Yuri was loved by many of the boys in her class for her beauty and feminine looks; her long, flowing, silky violet hair, her cute, almost always blushing face, her perfect, womanly figure, her large bust…

So never in her life could Sayori have guessed that between her legs, Yuri bore a very large, very thick penis!

"I-I… I'm so close…!" Yuri panted, groping herself as she pulled Natsuki's head closer, sliding almost the whole length of her cock into the tiny girl's mouth. Natsuki glared up at Yuri, like this wasn't what she wanted, and yet, both of her hands were planted on Yuri's wide hips, as if she was sucking Yuri of her own accord.

"Don't give me that look, Natsuki~!" Yuri smiled playfully. "You yourself wanted me to give you 'a healthy dose of protein.'"

"Mmmph!" Natsuki grumbled through a mouthful of cock indignantly, like she just wanted to get this over with.

"Ah! N-Natsuki!" Yuri moaned. She bit her lip as Natsuki bobbed her head up and down on Yuri's penis. "AAAHHH~~!" Yuri bucked her hips very hard as she shot a large spurt of white stuff right into Natuski's mouth, which the tiny pink-haired girl swallowed happily.

"Y'know," Natsuki grumbled, as she wiped the cum from her mouth. "You don't have to be so rough!"

"I-I'm sorry!" Yuri whimpered, fidgeting her hands together. "Wh-when I get in 'that' mood, I-I can't help myself…"

"Whatever." Natsuki scoffed, licking up whatever remaining juices she could from Yuri's still very hard member.

"Well, well…" Monika smirked. "That was quite a show you two put on!"

"Wha…?" Both Yuri and Natsuki blurted together as they each jumped, and turned to the door, shocked to see Monika and Sayori watching them.

"H-h-how long were yo-you watching us?" Yuri asked, quickly throwing her arms over her boobs and erection.

"Long enough." Monika answered plainly. "Now, if you're both done," She closed the door, locking it behind her. "I have an important announcement to make!" She nudged Sayori forward. "As of today, we have a new member joining our 'literature club'! Meet Sayori!"

"Um… hi." Sayori said awkwardly. After having watched Yuri and Natsuki's little display, she wondered if maybe following Monika here was a mistake….

"H-hello…" Yuri waved, her face a deep crimson.

"Hey," Natsuki crossed her arms in a huffy pose, pretending not to care, though her eyes gravitated to the bulge that stuck out of Sayori's skirt.

"Why don't you show them, Sayori?" Monika encouraged.

"Sh-show them?" Sayori repeated. "….Show them what?" She knew exactly what Monika meant, but who in their right mind would really….

"This!" Monika flipped Sayori's skirt, exposing a very large, thick penis that stuck out of a gaping hole that it had ripped in her panties.

"M-Monika!?" Sayori squealed.

"There's nothing to be ashamed of." Monika assured her, as she unzipped her own skirt, letting it drop to the floor, exposing a penis of her own. "We're all like you. Well… everyone but Natsuki, anyway…"

Now Natsuki's face was reddened, as she stomped over to Monika, got on her knees again, and stuck Monika's cock into her mouth.

"Dd dphn't gve m' lnsh mny 'gen…" Natsuki said through a mouthful of Monika.

"That's unfortunate," Monika smiled weakly. "You do need plenty of protein."

Sayori just stood, staring unblinkingly, and disbelievingly at the sight before her.

"Um… Do you need help with that?" Yuri asked timidly, pointing down at Sayori's bulge.

"Um…?" Sayori didn't know how to answer.

"Don't worry." Yuri smiled shyly. "I know just the thing to help you out." She unzipped Sayori's skirt, exposing the undying erection. "Please, have a seat."

She walked Sayori to one of the desks, and sat her down in it, before ducking under the desk on her knees.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Sayori blushed, as Yuri licked around her shaft.

"Something you might like." Yuri said kindly.

She clasped Sayori's dick between her very large boobs, which she caressed up and down in what felt like a sensual massage.

"I know this is a big surprise for you…." Yuri said sheepishly. "But, this club is necessary for all of us."

"How is this even allowed?" asked Sayori.

"Technically, it isn't." Monika explained, now sitting comfortably at one of the desks while Natuski sucked her off. "There's a reason why we're posing as the school's literature club, after all…. Well, not necessarily 'posing', actually." She picked up a manga off the desk next to her, smirking at it with amusement:

"'Parfait Girls: Cream Pie Edition', huh?"

"It's called Hentai." Natsuki proclaimed proudly, taking a break from her fellatio. "And it's art!" She snatched the erotic manga from Monika, and continued to suck her off, while simultaneously reading the 'art' she was so proud of.

"Anyway," Monika continued. "Yuri and I, as you've noticed, are futanaris, just like you. And, just like you, we don't always have perfect control over the way our special bodies act. That's why we've formed this 'literature club', to help each other keep our urges in check." She patted Natsuki's head.

"And as for this one? Well…. Natsuki here just loves cock too much to pass this up.

"Oh, I… I see…" Sayori moaned, feeling herself about to erupt.

"How does it feel?" asked Yuri, as if she was proud of her own technique.

"G-good.." Sayori admitted, despite herself. "It's… it's really…. Really good…." She moaned, curling her toes as Yuri continually massaged her cock with her amazing tits.

"AAH~!" Sayori cried. Her body briefly went limp as she was finally given sweet, sweet release, her cock spraying her uniform with cum.

"I'm sorry…" Yuri fidgeted. "I should have warned you that you might get your uniform dirty…"

Sayori only panted, satisfied with what Yuri did for her.

"You're still so rigid." Monika observed; indeed, Sayori's penis was still just as hard as it was when it tore open her panties. "Why don't we do something about that?"

She and Yuri stood Sayori up, and stripped off her dirtied uniform piece by piece. Sayori wanted to stop them at first, but she had just felt relief like she had never experienced before, and now, she wanted more.

 **To Be Continued…..?**

 **This was honestly pretty fun to write! :D Please, let me know what you think! Do you want to see more? I already have a few ideas for where to go with this sexy little romp, but if I know that enough people are interested in reading more, I can practically guarantee a second chapter soon!**

 **But, one last thing: In this story, Natsuki is the only member of the futa/literature club who's NOT a futanari. Although, what she is, I'm honestly not sure about, so, I'll put it to a vote, for you to decide.**

 **Should Natsuki be a normal girl? Or, in light of the "Trapsuki" Theories, should she actually be… well, a trap? I've put up a poll on my profile, so please vote!**

 **Next time, Sayori delves deeper into the strange new world of futanari and erotic literature.**

 **See you then!**


End file.
